


Plans

by grassangel



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dark, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-06
Updated: 2008-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassangel/pseuds/grassangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-end of Soul Society ficlet about the plans of the three. The plans need a little adjusting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

> shadowsinfire kindly betaed this for me.

The three were gathered around a table, its surface speckled with dried blood as corpses looked on blankly at the secret meeting drawing to a close.

"So, if, and only if, we land in trouble, the Gillian will use their negacion to get us out."

"And _if **they**_ try and stop us?" Tousen left the question hanging in the air, waiting for it to be answered before Aizen laughed slightly and replied.

"You know the negacion obliterates anyone that isn't supposed to be included."

"But what if we want them to be?" Gin smiled carelessly at the two, a stupid grin plastered across his face and his sing-song tone floating across the table.

"Do not tell me you want someone to come along with us." Tousen hid his contempt badly, disgust creeping into his voice.

"I do."

"We can easily arrange for one person, providing they're holding onto us, to come along." Aizen's smile was slightly on the evil side, so vastly different from his usual façade. He nodded to Tousen.

"The only person I would wish to bring isn't here any longer."

Aizen smiled to Gin. "Maybe Hinamori-chan would be amusing to bring along... or maybe even Hitsugaya-kun. I'll see if there is anyone-" he paused for a moment, contemplating the best choice of word, " _entertaining_ enough at the time."  
He smiled again, indicating that the silver-haired man should speak his preference.

"Aa You already know who I want to bring. Although," his grin split even wider, "Hitsugaya-kun would be pretty entertaining." Gin's smile was feral as he mentioned the diminutive captain. "But I think I prefer my Ran-chan."


End file.
